


Getting Rid of Structures

by angry_boat_screaming



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_boat_screaming/pseuds/angry_boat_screaming
Summary: This is based off of my headcanon of what the next episodes after Battle Nexus: New York. It will probably canon divergent.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Intently Focused

Unable to go through the portal that would have brought her to some sort of safety, Big Mama is now chained to the wall. The girl is still there, pacing back and forth, twisting the ring on her finger around over and over again. The stupid thing, that was supposed to be on the spider’s pincer not the ninja wannabe, that was the downfall of what should have been an easy win. If it hadn’t slipped out of her grasp then those turtles would have been destroyed. Maybe she would have grabbed her Snugglemuffin and kept him safe and locked up again. If that annoying sheep man hadn’t figured out how to get out of the orb then this all would not be happening. Such an unexpected turn of events for her and-

“HEY! Are you paying attention to me?!”, the girl who that blue turtle called ‘Foot Recruit’ shrilly yelled into her face.

“It would not be wise of you to speak to me like that,” Big Mama said, turning into her human disguise. As if appearing smaller would give her some sort of advantage.

Foot Recruit sets her shoulders, leans backs, and smirks.

“I have the upperhand here. Now,” she rips the cloaking broach from Big Mama’s frilly blazer, reverting the mob boss back into her natural form. “Tell. Me. Where. My. Masters. Are.”

“You won’t get out any information from Big Mama, little girly whirly. I built the Battle Nexus from the ground up and I have dealt with foes more fearsome than you, you will-”

“FINE!” Foot Recruit snaps her fingers and steps to the left.

A large shadow rises up and fills in the empty spot. Glaring, red eyes surrounded by metal horns that encompasses the chaotic and mindless force inside. An unerringly crazed look that should never be seen in a teenager’s eyes glints. Teeth, flat but reminiscent of fangs, bare as the girl speaks.

“I will let the Shredder do the talking.”

All eight eyes widen with fright as Foot Recruit steps back to watch.

An hour later, Big Mama riddled with cuts and clothes with tears. Her cloaking broach smashed on the other side of the room. Foot Recruit waves away the metal monster to reiterate her findings.

“So after the revival of the Shredder at the baseball stadium, and my masters and I escaped to the Foot Shack. You then KIDNAP THEM BY USING THE SHREDDER AND HAVE KEPT THEM LOCKED AWAY?!”

She stalks towards the yokai, fury enhancing every step.

“Where are they being kept?”

Big Mama glances at the beast behind the teenager.

“They are being held below the arena.”

Foot Recruit nods, examines the chains holding her prisoner to the wall, and then tightens the cuffs. She turns away and appoints Shredder as the sentry at the door. Dodging around the debris from the battle, she steps into the creaking elevator. A press of a button and the sound of a cracked piece of the handlebar smacking the floor later, the elevator heads down to the lowest level.

_Hopefully, they won’t be mad at me for not being able to find them for so long. They would not kick me out of the clan for this, right? No, of course not. They will acknowledge my accomplishment of taking back control of Master Shredder and taking prisoner of Big Mama. Yes. They would have to appreciate all of what I have done._

The elevator dings, snapping Foot Recruit into a fighting stance. Shoulders ease and feet return to a natural standing position while she realizes that there was no danger. She takes a step out of the small room into to the cavernous stone hallway. 

The seats of the arena are entirely empty with rumble from the fallout damage of Shredder and Baron Draxum crashing into the Nexus Hotel. Dried puddles of various colors of blood are splotched on the ground from past fights. It was a strange silence, just her breaths and footsteps being extra loud in her ears. Every shift of a falling rock from the ceiling ends up her instincts going to fight mode.

A shake of the head, and she continues down the hallway. A couple of minutes later throughout the tangle of hallways, there is a stairwell behind a door. She tugs at the handle.

“Ugh, it’s locked!”

Foot Recruit tilts her head to each shoulder and backs up to the wall opposite of the stairwell. _Ready, set!_

At full force, she runs straight towards the door, slamming it off its hinges, and goes sliding and tumbling down the stairs in a series of OOFS and OUCHES (and a few swears). Clinging to the door clattering down, she curls her legs up near her abdomen, bracing for impact.

The door skids to a stop and she releases her hands from their grip on the outer rim of the frame. Springing to her feet, Foot Recruit twists the ring around her finger as she makes her way down the hall. The hall is shocking fully intact after the hit the building had taken. Two voices bounce off the walls. Hands forcefully swinging forward and back, she moves towards the voices.

“-and the ceiling drips so often! A horrible sound!”

“This is the thirtieth time you’ve complained about it.”

_Yes, those are definitely the Lieutenant and the Brute._ She ruffles around in her waist wrap. Pulling back her shoulders, she unlocks the door with the only key that Big Mama handed over. The door swings open.

“Masters! I have come to rescue you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first chapter is over. Hopefully you guys like it,, I am a bit rusty. :) Please leave comments down below!!!


	2. Shaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long to write this, holy crap. uhh, foot recruit talks a lot

Foreheads scrunch up. Foot Brute is shifting around to fit his weight on the stone bench that traveled from one wall to the other. The Lieutenant clearly pauses from pacing back and forth while ranting, his hands in mid-gesture.

“Recruit?” He says raspily. The two officers share a look of confusion. 

She shifts her stance, a beat of weird silence passes by. “Yes, it’s me.”

After giving her a little wave, Foot Brute shrugs and stands up, brushing some renegade dust and dirt off. Lieutenant stretches his arms over his head and gives a nod at her. There is a distinct lack of flame above either of their heads and then a very noticeable addition of heavy collars carved with runes around each of their necks. The metal collars look very similar to the one that Big Mama had forced on Shredder. 

They both walk towards the door and she moves aside to let them pass by. Goosebumps prick up on her skin as the normal warmth of her mentors walking has been turned icy from the stone-covered cell and the absence of magic.

“What took you so long?”, Lieutenant asks, giving her a pat on the shoulder on his way out.

Letting out a small sigh of relief from seeing them in okay shape, Recruit follows the two out into the hallway. 

“Well, sirs, I currently have Big Mama chained up on the top level of the building. I made sure to keep the cuffs extra tight and I interrogated her! My first priority was to find out where you both were! Of course,” she tilts her head to one side, and sheepishly brings her shoulders up to her chin. “It took a lot longer than I planned but I found you both!”

Brute lets out a grunt as his arm hits a sconce on the side of the wall, and the Lieutenant snorts. Foot Brute rolls his eyes. Hands clasped behind his back, the smaller of the two officers leads the way out. They both pause, noticing the door smashed into the wall, and then walk around the broken door. Foot Brute smiles at Recruit over his shoulder and jokes,

“Had some trouble with the door?”

She groans good-naturedly and then gives a hesitant smile. Their quick footsteps and soft breathing fill the stairwell. It was a welcome relief from the silence of walking alone.

This is going much better than I thought. Nothing to worry about. Everything is just fine. 

Entering into the hallway near the battle arena, Foot Lieutenant waves his hand to compel her to keep catching them up on what they had missed due to her imprisonment. Brute’s gaze lingers on the rubble on the ground and nudges the other two to walk side by side next to him. Half jogging to stay next to them, she continues explaining how this all happened.

“Before I captured Big Mama, I- should I start from after the Shredder was released and after you both were kidnapped?”

“Yes, I think that probably would be best,” Foot Lieutenant affirms.

“Okay!” She takes a couple of quick strides and angles herselfs towards the two. “So I was able to go and think up a brilliant plan for world domination! Using the power of brownies, I would win over the hearts of officials of the world’s governments. I trained an army of scouts to sell the goods and it was working perfectly! But then something happened and I realized that it would take a decade to accomplish my goal. I decided to figure out a new plan but then I was kidnapped by Big Mama.”

Turning down into another hall where it opens up into the large arena area, she, unconsciously, strays towards the other two.

“I am skipping to earlier today, where I suddenly was on a cruise ship with Baron Draxum, the rat, and the turtles’ friend. And a giant capybara with incredible lemonade and massive mustache. We broke out of the sphere and then we fought Big Mama and the Shadow Fiend. As I fought, I saw that Shadow Fiend was actually Master Shredder! I stole the ring that controlled him away from Big Mama! The turtles escaped through a portal with Draxum, the rat, and the girl. And that’s when I captured Big Mama!”

She ends her explanation with arms raised up and fingers splayed out. Inhaling and exhaling quickly, Recruit stares at her companions with eyes wide. Black and magenta eyeliner embolden the darting irises.

Foot Lieutenant stops walking and raises his hands with his palms facing the excited teenager.

“Slow down! You were in a sphere? And explain the whole Shadow Fiend thing.”

Recruit lowers her arms to her side. Her entire body tilts down as she speaks.

“Yes, right! The sphere was the trap that put on us on the fake cruise ship. And from what I overheard from the turtles is that Shadow Fiend was the newest Battle Nexus champion. While fighting with them, I saw that he was actually Master Shredder.” She ends with an awkward smile.

She jogs ahead of them to steer her two mentors into the direction of the beaten up elevator. Stones, shifted in the walls from the blows the building had taken, nearly scrape the girl as she sets a quicker pace. Large shoulders bump into pulled-back ones and they try to avoid the randomly protruding infrastructure surrounding them. Recruit points right and turns a corner, arriving at the battered elevator and waiting on the Lieutenant and the Brute to catch up. She presses the up button for the elevator. Her foot taps against the floor while she twists the ring on her nervous jittery hand.

Foot Lieutenant stops in front of her, Brute arriving right behind him, and eyes the nervous fidgeting and the ring around her finger. Intrigue creases the painted orange toes on his forehead as he recalls an earlier statement of hers.

“Is that the ring that you used to control the Shredder?” He asks.

The ring stops twisting around her finger. She looks at the ring and back to her commanders. Sounds of mechanical creaking and squeaking of the elevator mimics the whirs of her brain processing the unsaid request. Her eyes widen in realization that she had not handed it over yet and then Recruit slides off the piece of magic jewelry and passes it over to the Lieutenant’s outstretched palm.

Foot Brute leans over his fellow painted-foot companion’s shoulder and the Lieutenant holds it up for Brute to see it more clearly. 

“Nice job on taking the ring from Big Mama!” Brute says to her.

She gives a wide and toothy grin at the both of them. A chime indicates that their ride up to the Shredder and Big Mama. The trio walk inside the busted up contraption. Silence ensues between the three of them with the background humming of gears turning. Foot Lieutenant inspects the ring and Foot Brute tugs on his collar while racking his mind for unlocking spells or books that would help back at the Foot Shack. Recruit tugs the loose fabric of her pants with the fear of what they should be expecting once the doors slide open and hope that the chains have been staying tight.  
The floor indicator ticks over to the right side of the gauge that has been set over the shut doors. Her foot starts to tap to the beat of it. Slow breathing surrounds her in the small room. Tick, tick, tick-

Another chime rings throughout the elevator and the doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment your thoughts! And if you liked it then please give a kudos! This next chapter shouldn’t take as long to do, I hope. Also thank you boo-that-ghost and ec-makes-stuff for looking over the chapter!!


	3. Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Big Mama and the rest of the Foot Clan reunite,, yoikes.

Foot Recruit leads them into the top floor of the Nexus Hotel, her eyes darting quickly around the room full of rubble. The Shredder stands over the spider yokai and the soulless red glowing gaze sweeps over to the three of them. The teenager watches as the Lieutenant slides on the ring and strides in before she is able to bolt into the room. 

Brute, with heavy footsteps, follows him over to where Big Mama is chained up. He then tugs at the chain, the links clinking together as they clatter into a taut line of metal. The large spider squeezes her eight red eyes shut for barely a second from the force of the cuffs digging into her multiple limbs. The four pairs blink open and a thin smile stretches across Big Mama’s face. Sharp teeth very much present and clenched.

Her voice is clear and light as she speaks, “Oh I see you both have finally finagled yourselves out of the cell! Delightful! And how do those wonderful collars feel?”

Foot Brute glares down at her, mouth setting into a snarl and eyes narrowing. He pulls the chains again, and satisfied with her hiss of pain, walks back around to stand next to the Lieutenant. Foot Recruit, next to the towering figure of sharp armor that forms the Shredder, stands a few feet away from them. 

Foot Lieutenant clears his throat, straightens his posture, crosses his arms only to then lean down close near Big Mama’s face. In an even raspier from the minimal amount of water, he demands, “Tell us how to take off the collars or else.”

She exhales forcefully, almost a cough, and turns her face away from his. “Oh my, you are grating my poor olfactory senses with the stench of your disgusting breath.” 

He blinks a couple of times and stands upright. The Lieutenant and Brute share a look with the other with furrowed orange-footprinted foreheads. 

The higher-ranked Foot Clan officer’s raising forehead creases and transforms the rest of his face into an expression of utter bewilderment and he starts waving his arms around, yells down the spit-filled words, “EXCUSE ME WHAT? You are the one that didn’t give us toothbrushes! That’s on you!”

“Are you telling me that I am not a good hostess? I find that incredibly rude.” The infamous owner of the largest hotel in all of the Hidden City sniffs in offense.

There is a bark of choked laughter of disbelief from Foot Brute. His dome-shaped head swivels back and forth from the Lieutenant, who is currently in a huff, and Big Mama, who is maintaining a straight face.

Joining into the fray of the conversation, the Brute cries out, “YOU LOCKED US IN A CELL FOR MONTHS WITH NO HYGIENIC PRODUCTS AND VERY LITTLE FOOD AND WATER! YOU PUT MAGIC-RESTRAINING COLLARS ON US! HOW IN THE FUCK WOULD THAT MAKE YOU A GOOD HOSTESS?”

Shredder’s helmet slightly creaks towards them as the Lieutenant swings around his arms, ring still on his hand, and, warily, Foot Recruit takes a step away from the giant magic armor. Her eyebrows raise as the Lieutenant ticks down on his fingers the long list of the dripping, the stains, and the general odor of the cell. As she watches her mentors rant, the small smile rising on Big Mama’s face becomes prevalent and concerning.

“-the cell was freezing and-”

Foot Lieutenant stops entirely and puts a hand up for Brute to cease also. Arms crossing in front of his torso, his purely yellow eyes squinting down at the quietly laughing spider lady. He, glaring at Big Mama, pulls the startled Brute with him to the other side of the room.

The teenager watches as they discuss hushedly near the wall opposite of hers and Shredder’s. Her hands mimic the motion of twisting the now gone ring as their whispers rise in volume. A foot begins to tap against the stone floor.

Tap, tap, tap, tap tap, tap, tap, tap tap-

A second beat comes into play; a pincered-clicking against the floor. The noise runs at two times the speed of the taps. The clicks stop.

Recruit stares as Foot Brute and Foot Lieutenant stride back over to them. The latter folds his arms around his back, again. She walks to Foot Brute’s side after he waves for her to come stand next to them. 

The Lieutenant once again crouches down near their prisoner’s face and gives a sharp-toothed grin. The oversized spider leans back as he brings the ring into her field of vision. Big Mama’s eyes dart back and forth from her once controlling device to the metal beastly armor’s searing red eyes. 

He then laughs hoarsely, waving the ring away from view, and stands up fully. Turning to face Recruit, he then speaks, “We need to return to the Foot Shack to take off these collars. So I am going to give you the ring to control Shredder-” A huff, coming from a place of annoyance and behind the Lieutenant, is drawn out. “-to get all of us back quickly.”

Dropping it into her hand, the Lieutenant nods as she slides it securely around her left ring finger. Foot Brute hauls Big Mama to her feet, or large appendages that could be equated to legs and feet, and Recruit takes a deep breath before commanding Shredder to take them to their headquarters.

They arrive at the foot shack in one-piece, a little mussed up from the force of the wind. Recruit scrubs her neck with the palm of her hand, trying to get rid of the feeling of yellow eyes shifting over to her throughout the entire ride. 

Half-dragging their prisoner, the remaining Foot Clan members shoves open the vaulted entrance, in the shop, into their headquarters. Brute forces the hotel owners, and criminal mastermind, on the dusty stone floor. Eight eyes narrow and pincers click.

Entering into the main area that has been a part of her life for a long time, Recruit fondly pats the vaults frame. Her eyes close for a relieved blink and her shoulders push back into a steady posture. The Lieutenant pulls his partner to his side, and whispers something into his ear. Foot Brute nods in agreement, while the teenager watches this exchange.

Pure yellow eyes land on the ring still on her finger and then back to Recruit’s face that is set with concerned brows. Brute takes a step over to her.

“We’re going to need you to control Master Shredder, real quick, to follow the Lieutenant and myself over the entrance of the hallway over there.” He points to the opening of where their offices and their private library reside then points to Big Mama. “Then hand us the ring so you can stand guard over her.”

Foot Lieutenant waves his hand away. “This is just so we can examine it of course while we look for a way to break these,” he sends a glare over to the large spider yokai in the room. “-metal collars off of us.”

After twisting around the ring on her finger a couple of times, Recruit nods at the both of them. They give her thumbs up and then start heading over to the hallway, Foot Brute glancing over at her as she commands Shredder to follow them. Several loud clanging footsteps later, Shredder towers over the Clan’s last two officers and overshadows the entrance to the hall. Without the flames above their heads and the darkness behind them, the Lieutenant and the Brute almost lost in the overwhelming darkness. Their features morphing into gray tones, and yellow eyes focusing on the ring on her fidgeting hand.

The coil of metal and attached of magic pulls on the joint of her finger and dropped into the quickly closing palm of the Lieutenant. A deep sigh exhale comes from the Brute and the sharp teeth of Foot Lieutenant clench between words.

“Thank you, Recruit.”

He turns around and into the hallway with Foot Brute by his side, leaving Shredder hollowing staring at the teenager and the prisoner. Recruit stares into the abyss-like hallway, closes her eyes for a second, and stalks back towards Big Mama. She plants her feet down and forces her shoulders back as she reaches the infamous yokai to stand guard.

“My oh my…” A voice drawls, returning Recruit’s attention to the chained yokai. Big Mama clicks her tongue and continues, “I think that it is clear to see that they don’t trust you.”

“Yes, they do!” She replies back, yelling. Her fingers dig into the insides of her palms as Recruit whips her head towards Big Mama.

“Oh? Then why did they make you hand over the ring, hmm? Shouldn’t they trust you enough to wield it?” The spider glances at the teenager’s worn clothing and bitten lips and clicks her tongue. “It seems that you have been here long enough to have gained some amount of trust.”  
The teenager glares down at her own fidgeting hands and shoves them behind her back with a huff.

“I don’t need to prove to you that they trust me!” Her voice lowers to a mumble and her breath begins to hitch. “They trust me, it was probably easier for the Lieutenant to have it. Yes, that would make sense. Because they trust me; they know they can trust me. I know what I am doing. I rescued them. I am not a failure.”

Eyes trail over to where the Shredder towers over the entrance to the hallway. The mob boss follows Recruit’s gaze and clicks her pincers to regain her guard’s attention, all the while tugging and shifting the chains and cuffs around. Four sets of eyes do a motion that closely resembles eyerolls as Recruit stays in her trance-like gazing into the dark that is surrounded by stone walls and watched by glowing eyes.

“if you don’t need to prove that they trust to me, then why are you mumbling to try to convince yourself that you are not a failure?” A twist and a few clinking noises between chains and stone.

The teenager, who flashes opens her closed eyes and yanks at the wrapping on her arm, whips around shouting,

“BE QUIET! I DON’T NEED TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU! YOU ARE MY PRISONER AND I COMMAND YOU TO SHUT UP! I-”

Everything etches its way into Recruit’s mind, from the broken chains on the floor to the stomping footsteps coming from behind her. Her shoulders crumple into themselves. 

Big Mama is gone.

And it’s all her fault.


End file.
